warframefandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Defesa Infinita
Missão Defesa infinita é um modo de jogo no qual o jogador (s) deve defender tanto um Cryopod (todos os conjuntos de azulejo facção) ou um Core Power (alguns conjuntos de azulejos Grineer) de ondas de inimigos. A vaga será considerada limpa quando todos os inimigos na onda foram mortos.thumb|350px A cada 5 ondas do jogador (es) receberá uma opção de deixar a missão e receber uma recompensa aleatória (que é mostrado) ou tentar a sua sorte contra os inimigos mais difíceis para um adicional de 5 ondas. A missão é considerada concluída se as reivindicações da equipe e sai após ondas 5,10,15,20 etc A missão não é se o Cryopod / Powercore é destruído ou a equipe morre. Missões de defesa infinitas são consideradas algumas das melhores missões para a agricultura mod devido à quantidade ilimitada de inimigos ea capacidade de deixar após cada cinco rounds. Além disso, cada quinta onda serve como um ponto de verificação, salvando os mods coletadas para que se, por exemplo, a missão falhou após a quinta onda, mas antes do dia 10, o jogador irá reter todos os mods que tinha pego durante os primeiros 5 ondas, mas nenhuma depois. Missões de defesa Infinitos Há um total de 30 missões de defesa infinitos por seis mapas (conjuntos de azulejo) disponíveis. Dois deles são específicos para o Grineer : *Grineer Galeão ( A : Defenda a uma plataforma elevada no complexo de ventilação de um galeão). *Asteroid, Cave ( B : Defenda um Reactor Orokin cilíndrico em uma caverna escura). And the four others are shared between the Corpus and the Infested : Corpus Ship, Cargo Bay ( C : Defenda uma plataforma elevada, com duas vias de abordagem). *Corpus Base, Ravine (D: Defenda a céu aberto, cercado por grutas e falésias). *Corpus Base, Courtyard ( E : Defenda-se num pátio de um posto de Corpus frígida). *Corpus Base, Dam ( F : Defenda-se num complexo barragem congelado, com os inimigos atacando em duas pontes). Os mapas A, B, D e E são uma espécie de círculos (inimigos vindo de todas as direções), enquanto os mapas C e F são uma espécie de semi-círculos (o Orokin está perto do limite do mapa, onde os inimigos não podem aparecer), tornando-se muitas vezes mais fácil de fazer. *) Isto mostra a camada de ondas de 5, 10 e 15 Composição Corpus'' *Ondas 1-4 consistem em MOAs , tripulantes , Prod tripulantes . *Ondas 5-9 consistem em MOAs Shockwave , Escudo Ospreys , tripulantes Sniper , Techs , além de ondas anteriores. *Onda 10 + consistem em MOAs Railgun , Fusão moas , Minas Ospreys , além de ondas anteriores. 'Infestados *Ondas 1-4 consistem Runners , Saltadores , carregadores . *Ondas 5-9 consistem em Disruptores antigos , antigos curandeiros , além de ondas anteriores. *Onda 10 + consistir Antigos tóxicos em adição às ondas anteriores. '''Grineer *Ondas 1-4 consistem em Grineer lanceiros , Grineer Troopers . *Ondas 5-9 consistem em Grineer Gunners pesado , Grineer Balistas , Grineer Escudo lanceiros , Grineer Scorch além de ondas anteriores. *Onda 10 + consistem em Rollers Grineer , Candidatos Grineer , Grineer bombardeia , Grineer Scorpion , além de ondas anteriores. Prêmios Os percentuais abaixo são um indicador que você pode esperar como 5,10 ondas, etc recompensa. Missões de baixo nível começar no nível 1, as missões de nível médio no nível 2 e missões de alto nível na fase 3. Todo o crédito para Pwnatron on reddit para postar esta informação . Atualizado em 2013/07/13 com o Pwnatron informações . NOTAS *Recompensas (mods, créditos, recursos) são salvos a cada 5 rodadas: se o jogador falhar, eles vão receber os itens só de suas última gravação. Portanto, se um jogador recebe a 5 ª rodada, recebe uma modificação na 6 ª rodada, e depois falha em rodada 7, disse que jogador vai perder a última modificação, mas manter todas as recompensas que estavam guardados no round 5. *Deixando a missão antes de falhar (abortar a missão, parar o jogo ou desistir quando morto) resultará no jogador perder tudo . Para sair da missão cedo e ainda obter as recompensas, é recomendável deixar a missão falhar, permitindo que o inimigo para destruir o alvo. *A partir de 9 de atualização, os inimigos irão enxame agora o pod ou reator muito mais agressiva, com mais inimigos a correr até ao objectivo de defesa e tentando destruí-lo. Também devido à atualização 9, os inimigos irão aumentar em nível com cada onda mais rápido do que antes. *A primeira onda vai começar apenas quando um dos jogadores chegaram a ativação do "anel" em torno do objetivo. Os jogadores são livres para saquear todos os recursos ao redor do mapa antes de ativar a primeira onda de entrar no ringue. Bugs *Há um bug onde você vai clicar para sair da missão de defesa, mas você vai ficar na missão sem um HUD, e às vezes não ser capaz de se mover ou conversar em tudo. Morrer não vai trazer de volta o HUD e você não será capaz de reviver. A única maneira de sair da missão é forçar a fechar o jogo usando Alt + F4 ou através de um gerenciador de processos. Midia